Nen
Nen '(念, ''Siła umysłu) to jeden z najbardziej charakterystycznych terminów w mandze i anime Hunter x Hunter, autorstwa Yoshihiro Togashiego. Jest to technika, która umożliwia manipulowanie swoją energią życiową (zwaną '''aurą)Hunter × Hunter -Tom 6, Rozdział 47 Cztery Główne Zasady Aby w pełni zrozumieć Nen, trzeba najpierw nauczyć się 4 głównych zasad Shingen-Ryu. Wszystko inne, włączając w to indywidualne umiejętności Nen, opiera się na manipulacji przepływu własnej aury. Cztery Główne Zasady to: Ten, Zetsu, Ren i Hatsu. Te podstawowe umiejętności stają się czymś naturalnym dla ludzi korzystających z Nen. Na przykład, początkujący musi zacząć od nauki Ten i próby utrzymania go jak najdłużej, natomiast doświadczony użytkownik Nen używa Ten praktycznie cały czas, nawet podczas snu. Ten Jeśli jakaś osoba miała otwarte więzy aury, musiała nauczyć się jak utrzymać uciekającą aurę. Ten (纏, Osłona) jest to proces utrzymywania otwartych więzów, ale również jest to proces utrzymywania aury wokół ciała, a nie daleko od niego. Użytkownik Tenu czuje się jakby był w ciepłej, lepkiej cieczy. Ten chroni użytkownika przed aurą Nenu innej osoby i w pewnym stopniu przed fizycznymi atakami. Dzięki Ten użytkownik zachowuje młodzieńczy wigor: energia, która zasila ciało nigdzie nie uchodzi, co sprawia, że Ten spowalnia starzenie się. Dzięki częstej medytacji można poprawić jakość swojego Tenu. Zetsu [[Plik:Killua_Zetsu.jpg|thumb|200px|Killua używa Zetsu.]] W odróżnieniu od Tenu, który zabezpiecza osobę przed niekontrolowanym wypływem jej aury, Zetsu (絶, Stłumienie) całkowicie powstrzymuje wyciek energii życiowej poza ciało. Poprzez zamknięcie wszystkich komórek możliwe jest zatrzymanie całej aury wewnątrz nich. Skutkiem tego, korzystający z Zetsu może całkowicie ukryć swoją obecność, co jest pomocne podczas wymagających dyskrecji działań, takich jak śledzenie czy włamanie. Jako że energia życiowa nie wydostaje się z ciała, jest to także dobra metoda do odzyskania sił. Wadą tej techniki jest mniejsza niż przy zwyczajnym przepływie aury odporność na obrażenia, jak i zupełne odsłonięcie się na Nen innych osób. Brak jakiejkolwiek osłony z energii życiowej sprawia, że nawet słabe ataki, wzmocnione aurą, są w stanie zadać poważne obrażenia. Ren [[Plik:Gon_Killua_Zushi_Ren.jpg|thumb|Gon, Killua i Zushi używają Ren.]] Ren (練, Wzmocnienie) to bezpośrednie rozwinięcie techniki Ten. W odróżnieniu od niej ilość aury skumulowanej wokół ciała jest znacznie większa, a ona sama bardziej intensywna. Powoduje to zwiększenie parametrów fizycznych użytkownika, zarówno defensywnych, jak i ofensywnych, jednak to ten drugi efekt jest głównym powodem stosowania Renu. Duże ilości uwalnianej przy tym energii zapewniają też możliwość wykonywania zaawansowanych technik i umiejętności wymagających aury. Hatsu Hatsu (発, Ujście) to uwolnienie lub przemieszczenie aury, pozwalające na wykorzystanie jej w określony sposób. Technika zwykle nawiązuje do uczuć, osobowości i typu aury wykonującej ją osoby, jest więc ona w praktyce unikalna dla każdego użytkownika Nenu. Inaczej mówiąc, Hatsu to forma ekspresji, rozwijająca się we własną, niepowtarzalną umiejętność. Podczas jej trenowania należy skupiać się na własnych możliwościach, naśladowanie innych nie pozwala na pełne opanowanie techniki. Zaawansowane techniki Poznawszy podstawy każdy utalentowany użytkownik Nenu zaczyna uczyć się bardziej wyspecjalizowanych umiejętności. Z większości z nich korzysta się, stosując kombinacje prostszych technik. W związku z tym powinno się wcześniej dobrze opanować Ten, Zetsu i Ren. Hatsu, jako umiejętność indywidualna dla każdego korzystającego z Nenu, rozwijana jest równolegle, przez dłuższy okres czasu. Gyo [[Plik:Zushi_Gyo_2011.png|thumb|left|Zushi używa Gyo.]] Gyo (凝, Skupienie) to rozwinięcie techniki Ren, podczas którego większa niz zazwyczaj ilość aury zostaje skoncentrowana w określonej części ciała. Powoduje to zwiększenie mocy tego narządu, jednak pozostawia resztę ciała słabiej chronioną niż zazwyczaj. Umiejętność ta wykorzystywana jest głównie przy wzmacnianiu oczu, co pozwala zobaczyć ukrytą przez kogoś aurę (np. za pomocą Inu). Dzięki temu, w walce z nieznanym przeciwnikiem możliwe jest poznanie niektórych jego zdolności Nenu. In [[Plik:Uvogin_w_Łańcuchach.png|thumb|200px|Uvogin skrępowany łańcuchem Kurapiki, ukrytym za pomocą In.]] In (隱, Ukrycie) jest zaawansowanym wykorzystaniem Zetsu, które umożliwia użytkownikowi Nenu na niemal całkowite zamaskowanie swojej aury. Użycie tej techniki pozwala na przygotowanie ataku z ukrycia i tworzenie pułapek, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od Zetsu nie powstrzymuje ona przepływu aury, a jedynie czyni go niewidocznym. Obronić się przed Inem można stosując Gyo na oczach lub poprzez En. En [[Plik:Nobunaga_En.png|thumb|250px|Nobunaga używa En.]] En (圓, Otoczenie) to zaawansowana technika wykorzystująca Ren i Ten, umożliwiająca dokładne poznanie kształtu i kierunku ruchu wszelkich obiektów znajdujących się w jej zasięgu. Zazwyczaj używając Renu osoba rozszerza swoją aurę jedynie na niewielką przestrzeń wokół ciała. W przypadku Enu emisja aury jest znacznie bardziej obfita, co pozwala na zwiększenie pola jej oddziaływania. Energii tej zostaje następnie nadany kształt (zwykle okrąg), dzięki użyciu Tenu. Sfera ta powinna mieć przynajmniej 4 metry średnicy, by użycie umiejętności było opłacalne. Ze względu na wzmożone wykorzystanie aury, posługiwanie się "Otoczeniem" przez dłuższy czas jest niezwykle wyczerpujące i zwykle uniemożliwia równoległe stosowanie innych umiejętności Nenu. Mistrzowie techniki są zwykle w stanie rozszerzyć swój En w strefę o promieniu 50m. Istnieją jednak wyjątki - Zeno Zoldyck, jeden z najpotężniejszych żyjących obecnie zabójców, potrafi wytworzyć "Otoczenie" o promieniu 300m. Umiejętności członka Trupy Fantomu, Kortopiego, pozwalały mu tworzyć kopie obiektów funkcjonujące jak En, dzięki czemu był w stanie ocenić ich położenie nawet z odległości 2500m. Mrówka Chimerza Neferpitou posiadała nieregularny, przypominający amebę En o rozgałęzieniach rozciągających się na odległość 2 mil. Shu [[Plik:Gon_Shu.png|thumb|200px|Gon wykorzystuje Shu.]] Shu (周, Osłonięcie) jest zaawansowanym wykorzystaniem Tenu. Polega ona na otoczeniu aurą wybranego przedmiotu, tak jakby był on częścią ciała. Dzięki temu staje się on mocniejszy i odporniejszy na zniszczenia (Shu ochrania obiekt tak jak Ren ciało). Technika ta pozwala Hisoce na wzmacnianie właściwości fizycznych swoich kart, przez co stają się twarde i ostre jak noże. "Osłonięcie" może być stosowane w połączeniu z innymi technikami, takimi jak Ko i Gyo. Ko [[Plik:Biscuit_Ko_2011.png|thumb|200px|Biscuit używa Ko.]] Ko (硬, Gniew) jest wzmocnioną wersją Gyo, pozwalającą na skupieniu całej swojej dostępnej aury w jednej wybranej części ciała. Technika zawiera w sobie także elementy Tenu, Zetsu oraz Renu. Jej skutkiem jest efekt podobny jak przy użyciu Gyo, jednak znacznie zwielokrotniony. Poziom mocy w miejscu skupienia osiąga wyjątkowy poziom, jednocześnie jednak reszta ciała pozostaje zupełnie bez ochrony. Jest to więc czysto ofensywna i bardzo ryzykowna umiejętność, ze względu na swoją główną wadę rzadko wykorzystywana w walce. Staje się ona opłacalna tylko przy pojedynczych, trudnych do skontrowania ciosach z zaskoczenia lub możliwości zneutralizowania ataków przeciwnika inaczej niż Nenem. Ken [[Plik:Gon_Ken.png|thumb|200px|Gon używa Ken.]] Ken (堅, Umocnienie) to zaawansowane połączenie Tenu i Renu. Ma ono zastosowanie w defensywie - całe ciało zostaje okryte aurą mocniejszą niż zazwyczaj, która zostaje utrzymana przy ciele przez dłuższy okres czasu. Efekt przypomina użycie Tenu, jednak jest od niego wielokrotnie potężniejszy. Jednocześnie jest jednak dużo bardziej wyczerpujący. Osoba korzystająca z Kenu jest w stanie obronić się przed atakami z każdej strony, a one same są znacznie osłabione. Osłona taka jest nawet w stanie zniwelować większość obrażeń zadanych przez przeciwnika stosującego Ko, jeśli poziom energii życiowej atakującego i broniącego jest podobny. Jako że aura przy używaniu "Umocnienia" rozkłada się równomiernie na całym ciele, użytkownik nie może wyprowadzać stosunkowo silnych ciosów, co może być przeciwdziałanie wykorzystaniem Ryu. Ryu [[Plik:Genthru_Ryu.jpg|thumb|230px|Genthru wykorzystuje Ryu do ochrony własnych pięści.]] Ryu (流, Przepływ) to termin określający stosowanie Gyo na bieżąco w walce, w różnych częściach ciała. Swobodne korzystanie ze "Skupienia" umożliwia dostosowywanie poziomu aury w celu wzmocnienia ofensywy lub defensywy. Podczas walki oznacza to na przykład przeniesienie 70% ilości posiadanego Nenu do pięści podczas zadawania ciosu (30% pozostaje na ochronę reszty ciała), albo do łokcia podczas blokowania ataku przeciwnika. Typ aury Wzmocnienie thumb|Jako wzmacniacz, Gon może wzmocnić siłę swoich uderzeń. Jeśli uczeń zwiększy ilość wody w szklance podczas wodnego testu oznacza to, że jest on Wzmacniaczem '(強化系, ''Kyōkakei). Wzmocnienie daje możliwość zwiększenie naturalnych zdolności obiektu lub własnego ciała. W związku z tym wzmacniacze są zwiększyć siłę swojego ataku oraz obrony. Najlepsza dla wzmacniaczy jest walka wręcz. Wzmocnienie jest najbardziej zrównoważoną kategorią, dzięki czemu użytkownicy mogą równomiernie rozprzestrzenić aurę do ataku i do obrony, co sprawia, że nawet prosta umiejętność sprawia, że są bardzo silni. Wzmacniacze mają też zwiększoną regenerację. Według Hisoki wzmacniacze są prości i szczerzy. Wzmacniacze: *Gon Freecss *Kastro *Uvogin *Phinks Magcub *Nobunaga Hazama *Isaac Netero *Maha Zoldyck *Tsezguerra *Rammot *Palm Siberia *Menthuthuyoupi *Hollow *Gido Transmutacja Jeśli uczeń zmieni smak wody w szklance podczas wodnego testu oznacza to, że jest on '''Transmutatorem (変化系, Henkakei). Bycie transmutatorem oznacza, że możesz zmienić właściwości aury, aby naśladowała coś innego. Transmutacja jest często mylona z Iluzją ze względu na ich podobieństwo. Transmutacja pozwala aurze na naśladowanie różnych substancji itp. a Iluzja pozwala aurze zmienić się w te substancje/rzeczy. Trasmutatorzy mogą kopiować właściwości prawdziwych rzeczy. Na przykład, Killua Zoldyck za pomocą aury skopiował właściwości energii elektrycznej. Transmutator może nadać swojej aurze wiele właściwości, które niekoniecznie muszę naśladować prawdziwe rzeczy; Guma Bungee Hisoki jest kopią właściwości gumy i kauczuku lub Feitan, którego aura jest repliką strefy słonecznej lub Machi, która przekształca swój Nen w nici. Substancje transmutowane nie są widoczne dla ludzi, którzy nie znają Nenu, a osoby, które znają Nen muszą użyć Gyo, aby zobaczyć trasmutowaną rzecz. Według Hisoki transmutatorzy są zmienni i nieuczciwi. Transmutatorzy: *Hisoka Morow *Killua Zoldyck *Silva Zoldyck *Zeno Zoldyck *Machi Komacine *Worm *Feitan Portor *Biscuit Krueger *Sadaso *Zazan Iluzja Jeśli uczeń podczas wodnego testu stworzy obiekt w szklance wody jest Iluzjonistą (具現化 系, Gugenkakei). Iluzja jest zdolnością do tworzenia fizycznych obiektów ze swojej aury. Jest to jedyny rodzaj aury, gdzie stworzoną przez nią rzecz mogą zobaczyć, zwykli, nieznający Nenu ludzie. Stworzone obiekty nie są zależne od swoich stworzycieli, co oznacza, że nawet jeśli ich twórca jest daleko od nich nic się z nimi nie dzieje. Jednak używanie In może sprawić, że zmaterializowany obiekt przestanie być widoczny. Stworzone obiekty mogą mieć specjalne zdolności. Na przykład, Bandyta z Trupy Fatomu, Shizuku, jest w stanie "wyczarować" odkurzacz, który może bez końca wsysać wszystko, co nie jest żywym obiektem lub przedmiotem stworzonym z Nen. Podobnie do manipulacji, umiejętność iluzji ma swoje warunki i ograniczenia. Na przykład Kortopi - rzeczy, które stworzył za pomocą Nenu automatycznie znikają po 24 godzinach. Według Hisoki iluzjoniści są nerwowi. Iluzjoniści: *Kite *Kurapika *Shizuku Murasaki *Basho *Owl *Abengane *Kess *Genthru *Knov *Welfin *Bonolenov Ndongo *Cheetu *Tsubone Emisja Jeśli uczeń zmieni kolor wody w szklance podczas wodnego testu oznacza to, że jest on Emiterem '(放出系, ''Hōshutsukei). Emiter jest w stanie na przykład, stworzyć kule Nen i nią rzucić. Siła i natężenie aury maleje bardzo szybko, gdy jest oddzielona od źródła (osoby, do której należy), lecz silni emiterzy są wstanie oddzielić swoją aurę od ciała na bardzo długi okres czasu i są w stanie ją utrzymać w takim samym stanie jak na początku. Niektóre zdolności emisji są mylone z umiejętnościami iluzji. Są jednak różne. Obiekty tworzone przez emiterów są niewidoczne dla ludzi, którzy nie znają Nenu. Według Hisoki emiterzy są porywczy. Emiterzy: *Leorio Paradinight *Pokkle *Riehlvelt *Mizuken *Melody *Shachmono Tocino *Franklin Bordeau *Goreinu *Razor *Bloster *Pike *Knuckle Bine *Bat Manipulacja Jeśli uczeń poruszy liściem na tafli wody oznacza to, że jest on '''Manipulatorem (操作系, Sōsakei). Manipulator ma zdolność pozwalającą kontrolować żywe lub nieożywione (martwe) obiekty w określony sposób. Główną zaletą manipulacji jest możliwość kontrolowania wroga. Najczęściej, żeby kogoś kontrolować manipulatorzy muszą dotknąć lub przymocować coś do ciała swojego obiektu, im większe ryzyko dla manipulatora tym silniejsza jest kontrola nad obiektem. Według Hisoki manipulatorzy są kłótliwi. Manipulatorzy: *Illumi Zoldyck *Milluki Zoldyck *Kikyo Zoldyck *Kalluto Zoldyck *Zushi *Squala *Baise *Leech *Shalnark *Morel Mackernasey *Shoot McMahon *Flutter *Ikalgo *Shaiapouf *Boki Specjalizacja Jeśli uczeń spowoduje jakiś inne działanie niż powyższe oznacza to, że jest 'Specjalistą '(特質系, Tokushitsukei). Możliwe jest, że efekt jaki wywołają da im wskazówkę w jakim kierunku powinni rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Specjalizacja jest to typ Nenu, który nie pasuje do 5 pozostałych typów. Typ specjalisty daje większe możliwości. Dla przykładu Kurapika; jego zdolność specjalisty pozwala mu na korzystanie ze wszystkich typów Nenu. Zdolność specjalisty Chrollo Lucifera pozwalają mu ukraść każdą zdolność Nen (jeśli warunki zostaną spełnione). Specjalizacja Neon Nostrade jest unikatowa, ponieważ wydaje się, że używa ona tylko typu Iluzji oraz Manipulacji. Możliwe jest zostanie specjalistą, mimo, że nie jest to typ, z którym się urodziliśmy. Najbliżej do zostania specjalistą jest iluzjonistom oraz manipulatorom, dlatego, że są oni najbliżej specjalisty na diagramie. Według Hisoki specjaliści są niezależni. Specjaliści: *Chrollo Lucilfer *Neon Nostrade *Pakunoda *Kurapika (kiedy jego oczy zmienią kolor na szkarłatny) *Neferpitou *Leol *Meleoron *Alluka Zoldyck *Omokage *Meruem Odniesienia de:Nen en:Nen es:Nen fr:Nen pt:Nen ru:Нэн zh:念能力 Kategoria:Style walki Kategoria:Pojęcia